The simplicity of love
by Starheartgalaxy
Summary: Love has its own time, its own season, its own reasons for coming and going. You cannot bribe it or coax it into staying. You can only embrace it when it arrives and give it away when it comes to you. Qoute by an anonymous person. OC's x IE characters (Go, Chrone stone) pairings. Not taking requests for a while bye peace out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heey people this is an one-shot written for angelic cream patisserie (sweet childish angel).

Hope you will like it. Read and enjoy !

* * *

**OC name: Sugar (Amano Rhythm) **

**Age: 13 **

**Appearance: Short, Icy white skin , light blue crystal colored eyes. **

**Curly light brown hair that reaches just beneath her ears. **

**Personality: Cute, sweet, shy, lovely and childish.**

**Crush: Heat ( Atsuishi Shigeto )**

**Additional info: Rhythm likes to talk in third person and calls herself sugar all the time. **

* * *

Hide and Seek: Sugar & Heat.

* * *

_Love is a hidden feeling, seek it to find it. _

Monday morning the start of a brand new week to the great disappointment of all teenagers. That obviously meant that it was time for school. Also for a certain white-haired boy who seemed to have trouble waking up. Hitomiko sighed and walked up to the room of Shigeto. She knocked on the door. "come on Heat it's time for school"

"Nhmt nhow fwive mwo mwnhites" was her reply.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom " just like Burn so stubborn" Hitomiko muttered filling a cup with ice-cold water. She walked back to the room and walked in. "Heat you have 10 seconds to stand up if you don't stand up I'll throw cold water on you" . "1" Heat still didn't move "2" he snored very loudly completly ignoring Hitomiko's threat. Hitomiko huffed annoyed "fine then have it the hard way" She lowered the cup and threw it on Heat's face.

Heat opened his eyes startled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Heat asked shocked. Hitomiko smirked " My way of waking you up now stop wasting time and go to the bathroom to get ready for school". Heat rolled his eyes as Hitomiko walked out of the room " annoying sister that she is" Heat mumbled slowly standing up from his bed. " I heard that , keep saying stuff like that and I won't make your breakfast" Heat blushed, groaned and grabbed his clothes before walking in to the bathroom.

When Heat was done he walked out of the bathroom styling his hair while looking in to the mirror that was hanging above the stairs he smirked at himself. And continued walking down the stairs. He walked to the dining room and sat next to Burn. Who greeted him with their special handshake. He smiled at the other kids sitting around the table. "Ohayo minna" the others smiled back at him. "ohayo" they said back.

Gazelle and Rhionne walked out of the kitchen with bowls of cereal and placed it down on the table. They continued walking back and forth to the kitchen until they had enough bowls for every kid sitting around the table. When everyone had a bowl they waited for Hitomiko to give them permission to start eating. Hitomiko counted the kids to be sure everyone was awake.

She smiled at everyone " go ahead and eat everyone".

Heat eagerly began eating Burn laughed making Heat frown. "what's wrong?" Heat asked. " You are eating like you haven't eaten in years" Burn replied chuckling. Heat blushed "I like food don't you" Burn smirked "are you really asking me if I like food what do you think" Burn said pointing to his empty bowl. Heat gasped "you are done already wow that was fast"

Burn nodded with a smirk.

When everyone was done they went to the kitchen to wash their bowls Heat washed his bowl fast and grabbed his shoes. When he had worn them he grabbed his jacket and schoolbag. he waited until Burn and Nepper were finished. When they were all ready to go they greeted the others and Hitomiko before walking towards their school.

{ :(D }

" If we do not hurry we're going to be late" Nepper said starting to run. Burn and Heat followed his lead and started runnning as well. They reached their school and were exhausted. They all went to their classes. Heat looked around his class searching for a certain someone. He wasn't surprised to find her looking outside the classroom window. While listening to music she looked beautiful she always did.

Even though everyone had to wear uniform her uniform fitted her perfectly better than it did with all the other girls. Heat blushed and bit his lip he has wanted to ask her out for a while now. But he never got the chance to and when he did he was to shy to. He walked to a seat that ws in front of her.

He turned around and smiled at her Rhythm who had turned around to look at the person sitting in front of her blinked at Heat and smiled while closing her eyes. She removed her headphones "Ohayo Heatu-kun" Heat had to restrain himself from kissing her cheek right there and then. Even though his heart skipped a beat when she called him that.

"Ohayo Rhythm-chan I was wondering if you would like t-to go on a date with me" Heat asked blushing slightly. Rhythm blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Date?" she asked surprised. Heat nodded slowly " you do know what a date is right?".

Rhythm blushed and giggled " of course Sugar knows what a date is silly Sugar was just wondering why-, oh well if you can find Sugar during lunch then Sugar will go on a Date with Heatu-kun"

Heat smirked " That will be easy". Sugar smiled with her eyes closed "if you say so".

{ :(D }

The teacher entered the classroom "ohayo class" all the kids stood straight and answered him "Ohayo Sensei" The teacher smiled and started writing things on the board.

When class ended Heat rushed after Rhythm but was stopped by Burn " hey have you seen Nepper" Heat tried looking were Rhythm went but couldn't see her anywhere. "Uhm no haven't seen him got to go" Heat replied running towards the direction he thought Rhythm went. Burn raised an eyebrow and shrugged still searching for Nepper.

Heat looked left and right and saw a glimpse of short brown hair going towards the library. He sped up his pace so he could catch up with Rhythm but when he reached the library she wasn't there either. Heat frowned _where could she have gone , I was really sure I just saw her here_. Heat shook his head and continued looking for her.

He searched in classrooms , he asked classmates and friends he even asked teachers but no one had seen were the short brown-haired girl had run of to. _Dang it she is really good _. Heat heard a giggle it sounded familiar. He walked around the Garden he was standing in. He did it quietly he looked around still hearing a giggle. He walked towards the big Blossom tree in the middle of the garden and saw Rhythm sitting on the ground.

While reading a book Heat smirked he cleared his throat "found you" he smirked. Rhythm smiled and giggled. "Yes you did you, won fair and square Sugar wants heatu-kun to come closer" Heat bent down to her level. "you are getting two gifts" Heat frowned "I am?" he asked surprised. Rhythm nodded.

She leaned in and kissed Heat.

Heat blushed a very dark shade of red " So how about Sugar's date with Heatu-kun?" Sugar asked winking.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

End note: That was the story hope you like it Sugar I tried my best. I love you sweet little onee-chan!

If anyone wants any OC x IE(Go, Chrone stone) character pairing just pm with the info about your OC, the plot (explain what kind of story you want example: Rhythm wanted a sweet story) and of course your crush. I promise that I will write it as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading love you all lots !

See you guys soon peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well that didn't last long I thought I wasn't going to get any reviews for the next coming weeks. But once again you guys have surprised me have I told you guys how much I love you ! because I really do :D hihih well this is an one-shot written for SapphireSpade hope you will like it! read and enjoy

* * *

**OC Name: Hanaraki Akara**

**Age: 13**

**Year: First**

**Appearance: Scarlet hair that reaches to her waist and its put in a ponytail with a few hair strands on the sides and her eyes are violet-purple.**

**Personality: Sweet, shy, and caring**

**Crush: Shindou **

**Addition Info: She really loves flowers, you can find her at a garden or a flower shop and singing but not in front of everyone.**

* * *

The enchanting melody: Akara & Shindou.

* * *

_Music expresses feeling and thought, without language; it was below and before _  
_speech, and it is above and beyond all words. ~Robert G. Ingersoll_

Akara a sweet girl known by lots of people was strolling in the park. She was heading to her favorite section of the park. The flower garden it had all kinds of flowers and the park was filled with a delicious aroma from all those beautiful flowers. That's why she loved going there another reason she liked going there was because there was a house close by.

And every day around 17:30 pm someone would be playing her favorite song on the piano. One of Akara's secret was that she loved singing unfortunately she is too shy to share her talent with the world that's why she never dared going closer to the house. So when she was in ear reach of the beautiful melodies coming from the house she would sing with the rhythm.

Enjoying the sound of the piano from a distance.

Akara walked to her secret place between the flowers and hid there she looked at her watch and saw that the time was 17:25 pm _5 more minutes _she smiled. When 5 minutes had passed the famaliar sounds of her favorite melody floated in to the air. Akara sighed and waited for the right moment to sing. She closed her eyes and moved her head with the rhythm.

Akara opened her eyes and started singing not caring about anything or anyone it seemd like she was on a different world. Her voice fitted perfectly with the song. That didn't go unnoticed by shindou who was the one playing on the piano.

Shindou was amazed and enchanted by the person singing he had heard the voice so many times. That he had promised himself he would find out who was the one singing. That's why every day around 17:30 he would run to his music room open the back doors that lead to the flower garden. And play his piano so that he could hear her voice.

Shindou stopped playing but the voice hadn't noticed and continued singing he walked away from his piano and headed towards the garden. It took a while for Akara to notice that the song had stopped. "uhm hello" Akara gasped shocked. She had be coming here so often en never had the person playing the piano bothered to come look for her so why was he looking for her now.

Shindou looked around him he was sure he heard someone gasp that's when he saw a figure in the middle of the garden the figure was a girl with long scarlet hair tied in to a pony tail with bangs hanging at each side of her face. Akara retreated nervously _no he can't find me i don't want him to see me _Akara ran. When Shindou saw her silhouette running away he followed her. "Hey wait don't go I won't hurt you I promise" he yelled after her.

He followed her for a while but then he lost her he sighed defeated and looked around him. Akara shyly looked from behind the tree she was hiding. She bit her lip and looked at the guy with wavy black hair and light brown eyes. _he doesn't look scary or mean _ Akara shook her head. She waited for Shindou to walk away.

When she was sure that he was gone she ran away back to her house "that was a close one" Akara said panting.

#

The next day after much hesitating Akara still decided to go back to her favorite garden of whole Inazuma Town. She sighed and made sure to be very careful. When she heard the sound of the piano she started singing again. Shindou who was watching from a distance saw her. he smiled _she looks even more beautiful from up close _Shindou slowly walked closer.

He patted her schoulder making her stiffen her eyes widened she slowly turned around "iep" she said falling on the ground. Shindou chuckled and held out his hand. "are you okay?" He asked pulling her up. Akara blushed "uhm yes , yes I am"

"Am I allowed to know your name?" Shindou asked still smiling and still holding Akara's hand.

Akara looked at her hand and blinked " my name is A-Akara , Hanaraki Akara and yours?" She said softly. " Nice to meet you Akara-chan my name is Shindou Takuto" Shindou said kissing Akara's hand. Akara giggled and pulled her hand back. Suddenly she frowned still hearing someone playing the piano. "what's wrong?" Shindou asked looking in to her beautiful violet-purple eyes.

"Well Shindou-kun if you are here who is playing on the piano?" Akara asked confused.

Shindou chuckled "first of all you can drop the formalities call me Takuto and secondly well i really wanted to meet you so i recorded myself playing the song. And left it on so you would sing" Shindou said blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

Akara blinked and blushed even more " You did all that just to find out who i am?" Shindou nodded.

" Come with me" Shindou smiled holding out his hand Akara hesitated but grabbed his hand.

Shindou ran with her towards his house he walked through the open doors and sat down on his piano chair. Akara sat next down to him and looked at the piano. " if I play will you sing for me?"

Akara's eyes widened "uhm i- but i- i can't " Shindou frowned " why not?".

"I'm afraid" Akara replied softly looking to her side. Shindou removed hands from theh piano keys "Akara-chan look at me" Akara turned around.

Shindou leaned in and kissed Akara catching Akara off guard.

She blushed when Shindou pulled away he grabbed her hands " We will work on it together do you trust me?"

Akara smiled and nodded "Together" she replied squeezing Shindou's hand.

* * *

**The end. **

* * *

A/N: Another in the can ! hope you like it much love see ya ! x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm on roll today yeah buddy another one-shot this one is for FroOzenYoghurtDeath. Tips are always welcome so are reviews love you all read and enjoy! x

* * *

**OC name: Koizumi, Lucy [last, first]**

**nickname: she doesn't really have one, but people sometimes calls her 'brat' or 'the trouble maker'**

**Age: 13 [originally she's actually 16 like her twin, but i just made her 13 for this xD]**

**Appearance= **  
**- skin: smooth fair porcelain light skin, her lips have a reddish tent in them [nope she doesn't wear make up xD]**  
**- eyes: light yellow, unreadable 'scary' yet beautiful [NOT SCARED! SCARY!] eyes, that has a pinkish tent in them...her eyelashes are very long**  
**- hair: long peachy peach straight hair that goes over her knees, the hair-ends are kind of very curly, her bangs are straight above her eyes, some of her hair hides parts of her face fringe**

**Personality: candy obsessed [u never see her without anything that has sugar in it], very...VERY curious, sometimes likes to stalk people, trouble maker, carefree, happy-go-lucky, she's spoiled and because of that has a brutish personality, she doesn't really have any negative emotions...but she's scared of thunders and kind of shows a dislike to any girls/womans that get's to close to Taiyou [do i sense jealousy? xD]**

**Crush: Amemiya Taiyou [Inazuma eleven go!]**

**Additional info: [the more info about my Oc the more easier it is to write her...i think xD]**

**likes: Scary things, anything that has to do with Taiyou [she kind of...loves to stalk kim? xD], Lolita stuff, creepy stuffed animal dolls [she actually calls them cute], anything with sugar [she also puts sugar in normal food like bread...or rice with meat and stuff like that]**

**dislikes: thunders, showing negative emotions [she doesn't show her fear towards thunders], boring days, cute stuff that ain't creepy at all, books [she doesn't need them since she's clever enough...unlike her twin]**

**hobbies: eating stuff with sugar, stalking people, dressing up in lolita-like clothes or hoodie jackets with animal ears on them with cute shorts**

**Plot: kind of want a drama like 'cute' romance story? like a story with a triangle relationship.**

* * *

Hey, Hey you,you I don't like your girlfriend!

* * *

_Some girls are like flies you have to beat them to make them understand they shouldn't mess with you. _

Taiyou a well-known orange-haired boy was on a date with his not so known girlfriend Nami a girl with sea blue middle length hair and black colored eyes. Her skin was quite pale and her rosy cheeks were very visible. She laughed when Taiyou kissed her cheek. "Disgusting" a girl hiding behind the bushes groaned annoyed.

She pulled her hoodie over her head and followed the couple with her eyes _shall I disturb their date_ she thought tapping her chin. Then she smirked _why not I'm bored anyway _she followed them all the way to the mall. When they neared a hoodie store she ran inside it and pulled of her hoodie. She pretended to be interested in the clothes and then left.

When she left the store she "accidentally" bumped in to the couple she smirked inwardly and acted surprised. "Taiyou what a surprise to find you here with this lovely girl" Lucy said in her best acting voice. Her looks resembled the looks of a doll her smooth porcelain colored skin. Her natural red tinted lips.

Her light yellow slightly unreadable eyes and her long peach colored straight hair that reached just past her knees and were curly around the edges. Her beautiful bangs were straight and stopped above her eyebrows. Taiyou chuckled "Nice to see you here to brat" Lucy rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"oh and by the way this is Nami my girlfriend , Nami this is a very good friend of mine Lucy" Nami smiled sweetly and held out her hand Lucy grabbed it and shook it. " Nice to meet you" they said at the same time. "Would you like to join us?" Taiyou asked holding Nami's hand. Nami's eyebrows rose.

Lucy who saw that smirked _bingo _" Well I was planning to go home and spend time with my older bro and sis but if you insist".

So the rest of their time they spend it with each other walking around the mall and entering some shops. They decided to go to a restaurant to get some food. "uhm what would you guys like to eat and drink" Taiyou asked fishing his wallet out of his pocket. "I would like a sugar burger and milkshake" Lucy replied. Taiyou laughed " Still not over your sugar obsession?"

Lucy gave Taiyou a dead glare " Nothing comes between me and my sugar comprende?" Taiyou raised his hands " okay okay no problem got the message. I'm still not sure that they sell stuff like that over here but you never know. So what do you want Nami" Nami smiled small "anything is fine" Taiyou nodded and kissed her cheek before making his way to the line.

Lucy looked at her nails " what are your intentions with Taiyou?" Nami asked annoyed. Lucy looked up from her nails and raised her eyebrows. " Come again?" Lucy asked angry.

"Don't play deaf with me you Barbie doll" Nami replied smirking. Lucy growled and smirked " nothing actually" Nami blinked surprised she expected an angry outburst. Taiyou returned to the girls and gave them the ordered food "Can you believe it they actually sell sugar burgers here you go brat". Lucy grabbed her burger covered with sugar and took a big bite. Earning a laugh from Taiyou and a fake smile from Nami.

When the boy and girls had finished their food they decided to take a walk Taiyou looked at the two girls who walked at each side of him. He could feel a slight tension between the two. Making him wonder what had happened when he went to get food. Lucy looked around her and saw an animal doll in the grass.

She smiled and ran towards it she grabbed it,it was a lion doll with white eyes without pupils it had a sly smile and looked plain out creepy. " So cute !" Lucy giggled hugging the creepy animal doll. Taiyou looked at Lucy and smiled _she is still the same beautiful and cute_ Taiyou's eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to think like that about her he had a girlfriend.

Nami looked at Taiyou and Lucy and then back at Taiyou she gasped "you like her" Nami gasped stepping back. Taiyou bit his lip if he said no he would be lying and Taiyou wasn't the kind of guy to lie so instead he said "I'm sorry". Nami's eyes darkened " you are sorry" she chuckled angrily. " I'm sorry for you , how can you love that creepy ass doll girl you know what Taiyou you can have her I'm out of here" Nami turned around and stomped away.

Leaving Taiyou surprised Lucy who had heard everything walked towards him and looked at him sympathetically "I'm so sorry Taiyou i ruined your date with your girlfriend it wasnt my int-" "stop talking" Lucy stopped and bit her lip.

What happened next was something Lucy didn't see coming Taiyou's lips were on hers!

Her eyes went big before she closed them when she pulled away her cheeks felt hot. Taiyou chuckled confusing Lucy "What's so funny?" "I knew it" Lucy pouted " What did you know,What tell me!".

Taiyou smirked "you really want to know" Lucy nodded "come closer than" Lucy leaned in closer so that Taiyou could whisper it in her ear "You eat so much sugary stuff that even your lips taste like sugar"

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

A/N: Done ! hope it's good enough :D well tell me what you think next one-shot is for Princess of Flames much love to you all peace out! x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Heey everyone sorry for not writing these past days. I have catched a terrible cold and wasn't able to step out of bed. I also have home work so am doing the best I can to write as soon as possible. Well without further ado this one-shot is written for Princess of Flames.

* * *

**Name: Zoey Knight**  
**Age: 15**  
**Appearance: long silver hair, golden eyes, fair skin and red lips. She is really attractive**  
**Personality: kind-hearted but cold, quiet and the last person you want to mess with. She is a black belt and cares about her loved ones**  
**Crush: Gouenji Shuuya**  
**Story type: a mysterious one**

**Name: Claire Knight ( Zoey's elder twin)**  
**Age: 15**  
**Appearance: long blonde hair, silver eyes, fair skin, red lips and really attractive**  
**Personality: she is a fashionista and a girly girl. She is a flirt and kind-hearted and likes to play matchmaker. She maybe the most popular girl in school but she is kind and doesn't hurt people.**  
**Crush: Fideo**  
**Story: Totally Romantic**

* * *

Bonnie & Clyde Partners in crime: Zoey & Gouenji

Beauty and a beat: Claire & Fideo

* * *

_When life gives you lemon you either make your own party or you make a sour face._

Inazuma junior high's most popular twins were making their way to school when they walked through the school gates. They catched everyone's attention. Claire giggled and waved at the boys who seemed love struck after seeing her and her twin. Zoey chuckled when she saw the guys faint right on the spot. "they never change do they?" Claire laughed and flipped her hair "nope didn't expect them to"

They reached their lockers " Which class did you register for?" Zoey asked her blonde haired twin. Claire tapped her chin thinking " I registered for world-class dance what about you?" Claire asked closing her locker door. Zoey smiled small " detective class" Claire giggled "wasn't expecting anything else from you" the bell rang. Claire hugged her sister. "Well sis see you later" She said waving before walking towards her class.

**with Claire. **

Claire smiled as she made her way to her class room when she entered all eyes were on her. Not that she wasn't used to it Claire smiled and looked around her. When she saw an open seat she made her way to it when suddenly all the boys surrounded her. Claire winked at them " will you be my partner?" one boy asked. "No mine" another voice shouted.

"She will be my partner if you boys don't stop bugging her" the teacher who just entered said smirking making the boys sigh in disappointment. They all went back to their seat. Claire went to her seat as well. " Welcome to World class dance first of all you will all be dancing with partners" The boys eyes lit up. Upon hearing they might have Claire as partner.

"Whom I will assign you to" and their hope broke into pieces. While the teacher started pointing out partners Claire's name hadn't crossed the list. She looked around her and bit her lip_ I wonder who my partner is going to be. _"Claire Knight and Fideo Ardena" Claire's eyes widened. _H-he registered for this class? Oh my gosh _Claire thought looking up at her partner.

Fideo smiled back at her making Claire feel weak in her legs Claire blushed and looked elsewhere. "Now grab your partner and dance the salsa". Fideo held out his hand "Care for a dance?" "not at all" Claire giggled blushing. They both took their dancing positions and slowly started dancing. Claire looked at her feet making sure she wasn't going to step on Fideo's feet.

When he suddenly pushed up her chin "just keep your eyes on me don't worry about anything else okay Claire?" he smiled. Claire smiled back and nodded when he saw she was making progress he decided to dance on a higher level. He twirled her around and made a dip. Claire giggled. "you are a very bella ragazza" Fideo whispered in Claire's ear.

_The italian language lessons have finally paid off let see bella what does bella mean again ... Oh! now I remember it meant beautiful d-did he just call me beautiful_ Claire thought biting her lip. "T-thank you Fideo" He winked as reply. "so do you come here often?" Claire tried to stifle her laugh. But it didn't work "That is the cheesiest pick-up line ever" she said when she had calmed down.

Fideo chuckled "Might be but I did get your full attention" Fideo said pulling Claire close. " you didn't need to say that to get my attention" Claire whispered leaning in. "Would it bother you if I kissed you now?" Fideo whispered inches away from Claire's lips. Claire bit her lip and shook her head.

That's the only confirmation Fideo needed before he placed his lips on hers. "Fideo and Claire are you guys alright" Blushing the darkest shade of red the couple pulled away and nodded. The teacher chuckled and continued helping other dancing couples. Claire giggled and kissed Fideo's cheek. "you do know my fan club is going to hunt you now right?" Fideo chuckled.

"I figured that out but you are worth it all" Fideo replied winking.

**With Zoey **

Entering the dectective class Zoey made sure she had found herself a chair to sit on. A white-haired boy also known as Gouenji Shuuya decided to sit next to her. The teacher who was already in the class sat down on his desk and stared in to the class. He looked at the list of children and started calling out names.

When he had called out every name he started explaining how his class worked " Turn to your right, that person seated on your right will be your partner" Zoey turned around to be met by none other than Gouenji. Who smirked a little Zoey's eye brow rose. She shook his hand. " Zoey k-" "Zoey knight I know "

Zoey frowned " and you are Gouenji Shuuya" Zoey mumbled. "okay first of all I want you all to work on your communication skills it may not sound so important to you all but it's good to have some talking skills up your sleeve" The teacher said walking around. Zoey stretched a little and sat down. Gouenji laughed "Are you really going to be my partner?" Zoey frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me? care to tell me what you mean by that?" Zoey asked quite offended.

"Well like I asked are you really going to be my partner ? you want me to spell it for you?" Gouenji smirked sitting down on his chair. Zoey's mouth fell open. "Are you indirectly calling me stupid and weak cause I -" " You have a black belt I know and you also have a twin sister Claire" _why does he know everything about me _" Are you stalking me?" Zoey asked annoyed.

Gouenji chuckled even more "oh no don't worry I just did some research, I wanted to be sure I wasn't going to be in a class with a murder or murderess". " Okay Shuuya now you're crossing the line first you are calling me dumb and i'm pretty sure you also called me weak and now you are assuming that i'm a criminal?" Gouenji laughed.

Zoey growled " Can I change partners?" she asked the teacher. But the teacher shook his head Zoey sighed defeated and looked at her partner. _I can't let him get to me i'll just give him a piece of his own cake_ Zoey smirked. " So let's say I were to be a criminal what would you do about it?" Zoey asked blinking dramatically with her golden eyes.

Gouenji raised his eyebrows and smirked " simple I would do" Gouenji stood up and pushed Zoey's silver hair out of her eyes. Then he looked at her red lips. And then back at her golden eyes. He bit his own lips he couldn't help but look back at her lips it was tempting. But he wasn't going to give in _yet_.

He leaned in until he could feel her breath on his own lips. "This" Gouenji whispered Zoey's eyes were wide " You would seduce her? what is wrong with you do you have a death wish?" Zoey tried to control her heart beating while she whispered that. But Gouenji's eyes never left hers he kept smirking.

He fully leaned in kissing her reddish lips.

Zoey was so shocked it took her a couple minutes to finally close her eyes that's when she heard a click. She spulled away and looked at her hands only to see her hand was hooked to Gouenji's own hand. With handcuffs she gasped and looked at Gouenji surprised "Y-you tricked me" Gouenji chuckled.

"Yes , Yes I did" Zoey smiled impressed then she thought back at the kiss and frowned feeling a little stupid. Gouenji who saw her frown smiled. He leaned in again and kissed her much longer this time.

When he pulled away her face was very red "So how about we practice fighting skills now?" Zoey smirked.

" Sadly we can't" Gouenji frowned "why not"

Zoey chuckled " Who is stupid now mister handcuffs" She replied holding up her cuffed hand. Gouenji blushed embarrassed earning a small laugh and a kiss on the cheek from Zoey who winked.

" Now we are even"

* * *

**The End. **

* * *

End note: Well that's it I tried my best I'll try to write as much as I can. But please bear with me I'm still Ill so it might take a while. Well see you all soon bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heey everyone I feel better than I did a few days ago so I'm going to write more , well i'm going to try at least. This one-shot is written for Watashawi No namea Etsuko-chan.

* * *

**Name:Hanabusa Ayame**

**Age:14**

**Appearance:Black eyes,Dark brown hair,pale skin,a little shorter from Kirino,her hair reaches her waist.**  
**Personality:Clever,Beautiful,soccer lover and soccer player.**  
**Crush:Kirino Ranmaru**  
**Additional info:Ayame was just like Shirou before**  
**Type of story:Sad Romance**

* * *

Rainbows after the rain : Ayame & Kirino 

* * *

_Your pasts are like wounds they take time to heal and just like medicines friends can help to make it heal faster. _

The sea one of earth's most beautiful belongings. It is calming, silent and romantic. But Ayame wasn't there for any of that. She sighed sadly and hid her face in her knees. With her shoes hiding in the sand. Her face stained with dry tears - she was sitting on the beach being sad. "Ayame-chan is that you?" Ayame looked up, turned around and was met by the cheerful face of her best friend Kirono Ranmaru.

Now if it was any other day she would have stood up put on her best fake smile and make sure her friend would not ask about her sad mood but not today. After all today was **_that _**horrible day the day that had changed her life it all happened a time ago but it was still freshly imprinted in Ayame's head. Ayame tried to smile but failed she turned back around and leaned her chin on her knees so she could watch the never-ending waves of the beautiful blue sea. Kirono frowned "Ayame is there something wrong?"

Ayame bit her lip "Kirino I'm sorry but I would like to be left alone if you don't mind" was her soft reply. That made Kirino frown even more he faced Ayame and grabbed her chin. Her black eyes had lost its spark they looked empty and quite dull, her pale skin looked even more pale then it usely did her cheeks were rosy and her cheeks had tear stains on them. Her dark brown hair that reached her waist looked slightly tousled by the powerful wind that surrounded the beach. To Ranmaru she still looked beautiful she always did but that was beside the point. He can't remember her ever being this sad.

"You know I can't leave you when something is wrong now tell me what's wrong?"

Ayame refused to meet Kirino's piercing gaze, Ranmaru removed his hands from her chin and hugged her. Ayame's body tensed visibly "Ayame please" Kirino whispered pleadingly. Ayame sighed feeling the tears well up in her eyes all over again. She felt a block form in her throat " I-I " Ayame sighed and tried to pull herself together. _it's now or never_ she thought taking a deep breath.

_"When was about 7 years old a terrible accident happened on this day. My family and I were d-driving home from a soccer practice. We were driving on a pretty empty highway. My parents and sister were all enjoying ourselves we were laughing, singing playing games being a normal family. N-none of u-us k-k-knew. That day was going to be the last as a complete family. My mom spotted something black moving towards in an incredible high-speed. Before my d-dad could have turned around the car had hit the right side of our car. I was on the right side m-my dad and s-sister died right away. My mom and I were badly injured. When we reached the hospital she died as well. That's when I learned I was the only survivor and I was all alone in this world."_ Ayame ended bursting out in tears.

_ "_T-thank you Kirino" Ayame sniffed sad.

"For what?"

"For being there for me I-I had a hard time making friends but when you came in to my life things became better. You helped me so much and even now I mean you could have played soccer with your friends but instead you are here with me a girl who has seriously soaked your shirt with tears." Kirino chuckled and removed the remaining tears of her cheeks.

"First of all you are not just a girl , you are my best friend and to be honest I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here. I love playing soccer that's true but I love hanging out with you just a little more" Kirono smiled.

Ayame blushed "you do?" kirino nodded.

"and" "and?" Ayame asked a little confused.

" I also love you" Kirino whispered making Ayame blush even more.

Kirono kissed Ayame and pulled away after a while he leaned his forehead on hers.

"I promise you from now on that you won't have to endure this horrible pain on your own again. We will go through this together but you have to promise me something as well" Kirino said grabbing Ayame's hand.

"what?" Ayame asked leaning her head on kirono's shoulder. " Whenever you have problems instead of solving them on your own promise me you will come to me okay?" Ayame looked at their interwined hands and nodded smiling feeling sincere happy for the first time since the starting of the day.

* * *

**The end. **

* * *

End note: Hope you liked it see you all soon bye !


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey people how are you all doing fine I hope ! well I'm fine too that's why I've decided to write another one-shot this one is for ReiRyuukazeKarito. Enjoy!

* * *

**Name: Ryuukaze "Rei" Asurenai**

**Age: 13**

**Personality: Calm, friendly, adventurous, a bit of a Tsundere**

**Appearance: Straight black hair that reaches slightly above the waist and reddish-purple eyes.**

**Crush: Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**Additional info: She is quite hypercompetitive which sometimes puts her at risk.**

**Plot suggestion:**  
**Well I was thinking of something like long time rivalry/love thing... It doesn't matter I'll tell you the plot I thought up. Rei and Tsurugi are childhood friends/rivals. They've known each other since a very young age. They have been competing against each other ever since Tsurugi beat her in an arcade game. (She's hypercompetitive.)**

* * *

Game on : Rei & Tsurugi 

* * *

_Never admit defeat not because you want to prove something but just because it's hilarous! _

Every story has a beginning some have a tragic beginning and a beauitful ending and some start happy but end badly. Just like any other story this one has a beginning as well but you can decide whether it's a good one or a bad one. Rei and Tsurugi are best friends but they are nothing like the normal friends you might be used to. While normal best friends hang out at each others house. They hang out in the arcade most of the time. When best- friends meet outside of school they normally wave, smile and talk to each other.

But when they see each other outside of school they glare, smirk and challenge each other. Yes I told you they were different. Just like any other day they challenged each other for a game at their favorite place in the world - the arcade. " you ready for some ultimate degradation" Tsurugi asked smirking. Rei groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. "you wish we all know that you're the only one who's going to be perplexed at the end of this game" Rei replied smugly.

Reaching the arcade Tsurugi laughed and opened the door so they could enter " just when I thought you couldn't get more self-conceited" Tsurugi shook his head. Rei rolled her reddish-purple eyes. "Just when I thought you couldn't be any more of a jerk" she retorted a little annoyed.

They walked towards the Mega zombie blaster game , Inserted some coins and grabbed the colored guns. They smirked at each other and started shooting the ugly monsters that appeared on the screen. The whole idea of the game was to kill as many monsters as you could without getting killed by the monsters themself of course. It sounds very easy but they can appear anywhere they want to so sometimes when you are not expecting them they come.

Tsurugi was really losing himself in the game sticking his tongue out , his eyes wide he looked very concentrated and the light that the screen reflected on his face made him look very handsome. That's exactly what Rei thought she kept glancing at her 11-year-old best-friend she was very distracted. The next thing she knew was that tsurugi started dancing of happiness. She frowned and looked at the screen and gasped. "Game over"

"you you got to be kidding me this is not happening" Rei whispered to herself. Tsurugi smirked and chuckled "oh but my dear friend it did happen you lost from the unbeatable master" Rei was angry very, very angry. "I want to replay" she said stomping angrily. Tsurugi chuckled " but the arcade is about to close I think we have to continue another time" Rei groaned and walked out of the arcade.

Tsurugi followed her still laughing about her silliness.

And here they are 3 years later which means that Rei is 13-year-old and Tsurugi 14. Even now rei was still competitive not accepting any kind of defeat especially not from her best friend and crush Tsurugi. Her crush started after that day in the arcade and grew over the years. All her friends knew about it , even though she tried to hide these feelings behind her bad girl act.

How could she deny her feelings when he was always around her. And how could she avert her gaze when he looked at her with his sharp goldish eyes they were to mesmerizing to be ignored. She was surprised that Tsurugi himself had not found out about her crush. She did not show it openly. But she was sure that her blush was visible every time he hugged or talked to her.

One of the reasons she liked being competitive was because her feelings weren't shown through it at least that's what she thought. Walking out of her last class. Rei walked to her locker to drop most of her books. She sighed relieved that school was finally finished. She was about to close her locker door when Tsurugi turned out of nowhere and closed it for her.

Rei's eyes widened before relaxing " Thank you for startling me" she smiled sarcasticly Tsurugi smirked and winked "no problem you still coming over to play on the Xbox" Tsurugi asked leaning against the lockers. Rei smiled smugly while blushing lightly "you bet I am"

When they had reached Tsurugi's house they played for hours and eventually got tired Rei laid on her back on the ground and sighed. Tsurugi paused the game and looked at Rei. "what's up with you , normally you would have taken revenge after you lose"

"I know, I know it's just that something is on my mind and it has distracted me for a while now" Rei answered. "Care to share it with your best-friend?" Tsurugi asked curious. _Here I go _"I like you Tsurugi" Rei said closing her eyes. Tsurugi smirked "I like you too that's why your my best friend and crush" Rei sighed frustrated "not like that I meant a-" that's when the words finally sunk in.

Her eyes widened "C-crush?" she asked surprised. Tsurugi crawled over her and looked at her before he nodded. "are you going to kiss me now?" Rei asked smiling. Tsurugi nodded chuckling he leaned down and kissed his new girlfriend. Rei leaned back and chuckled " Does my girlfriend want to play another round of this game?" Rei smirked " Sure"

" Ready to get beaten by your boyfriend?" Tsurugi asked kissing Rei's cheek.

" Game on!" Rei smirked.

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

End note: Sorry I kept you waiting I have been running around all day! so I hope you guys like it next one-shot is for Dolichotis-Chan.

See you all later bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Howdy partners hope y'all ready for the next one-shot written for FluffyLavendelclouds A.K.A Dolichotis-Chan.

* * *

**Name: Asashi 'Shindou' Shizu [Last, last, first]**

**Age: 13 [First year student]**

**Appearances: Light brown hair that reach her shoulders and stormy blue eyes. She is around the same hight as Endou.**

**Personality: Stubborn, a bit stuck-up, caring if she wants, not to girly, but not tomboyish either.**

**Crush: Midorikawa**

**Extra: Shizu is Shindou's cousin from her mother's side. [She is 9 years older than Shindou] She is never been into love, so she has a hard to express her feelings, better said, she acts all stuck-up and such. She is from a rich family that lives somewhere outside Tokyo [Inazuma-town]**

**Type of story: Sweet ~**

* * *

The Babysitters: Shizu & Midorikawa

* * *

_Toddlers are very good teachers._

Shizu was laying upside down on the couch. She was so bored she zapped through 600 channels and there was nothing interesting on the TV she rolled over and stood on her feet. Suddenly her mom called out for her apparently while she was boring herself watching tv. Her aunt and cute little cousin shindou had visited. "Dear can you please play with Takuto he has been asking for you ever since when we arrived" Shizu smiled "of course come on little one " 4-year-old Takuto grinned , giggled and ran in to the arms of shizu who chuckled and carried him inside.

They played tons of games like I spy, tag and hide and seek. "Shizu cwan we gwo outside?" Takuto asked tilting his head to the side. Shizu awed at the sight and kissed Takuto's head "of course we can go wear your jacket" "yeah! Takuto yelled before getting his jacket."look Shizu I cwan wear my jacket myself" Takuto said excitingly he laid his jacket down on the ground near his feet and put his arms through the jackets sleeves before pulling it over his head."see! See!" Shizu chuckled and clapped. "well done little one" they stepped out of the mansion and closed the door behind them Shizu checked to see if she had grabbed all her belongings before turning around to head towards the park while holding Takuto's hand.

Shizu and Takuto walked past the inazuma tower to the Inazuma bridge they looked down the bridge at the soccer field. There they saw a boy with green hair and caramel coloured skin playing soccer. " Shizu cwan I play with him?" Takuto asked pointing at the green haired boy. Shizu smiled and rolled her stormy blue eyes. "We have to ask first okay?" Takuto nodded eagerly they walked down the hill towards the riverbank. When Shizu saw the face of the boy she recognized him immediatley its was none other than her classmate Midorikawa Ryuuji.

"hey Midorikawa" Midorikawa stopped running and turned around , when he saw Shizu and the little boy he smiled. He grabbed his ball and walked towards the two. "Hey shizu who's this little boy?" Midorikawa smiled kneeling to the lenght of Takuto. Takuto chuckled and smiled "My name is Takuto and I want to pway soccer !" Takuto exclaimed jumping up and down.

Midorikawa laughed " Sure let's play together" He said holding Takuto's hand "are you joining us?" Midorikawa asked still smiling. Shizu rolled her eyes and shook her head. Midorikawa shrugged and ran with Takuto to the field. Shizu grabbed a book out of her bag and started reading it while sitting on the riverbank.

Shizu bit her lip and giggled when she read a funny joke in the book. Midorikawa heard her giggle and turned around and watched Shizu put a strand of her hair behind her ear. He smiled _she looks cute _Takuto kicked the ball to Midorikawa who kicked it back to him. They passed around for a while "Shizu cwome pway with us" Takuto said.

Shizu sighed " Okay I'm coming" Shizu read the last line of the book and placed it back in her bag she ran on the field. "What do you want me to do now" Shizu asked crossing her arms over her chest. Midorikawa smirked " Maybe you should kick the ball". Shizu groaned and blushed she kicked the ball. It hit Midroikawa right on his face.

Takuto and Shizu both gasped, Shizu ran and kneeled down on the ground "Oh my Midorikawa are you alright?" Midorikawa sat up and rubbed his cheek and chuckled. "I'm okay it's just my face hurts" Shizu bit her lip. Takuto pulled Shizu's cardigan. Shizu kneeled " What is it?" "you have to kiss his boo-boo to make him feel better" Shizu's eyes widened.

"I have to what?" She asked amazed. Takuto hit his forehead with his small hand. " You have to do this" Takuto puckered his lip and pointed to his cheeks "mwah" he said practically kissing the air. Shizu's mouth was still open she hugged Takuto. "I really have to tell your mom to stop letting you watch TV" Takuto chuckled.

Shizu kissed Midorikawa's cheek very fast and blushed afterwards Midorikawa smiled " I'm still hurt a little" Shizu's eye twitched Takuto looked sad "Shizu you're not nice I'm going to twell auntie that you hurt swomebody" Takuto said crossing his arms angrily. Shizu sighed looking up she looked at Midorikawa who was still smirking.

She rolled her eyes and kissed Midorikawa on the lips when she pulled away she was very red " now happy" she mumbled. Midorikawa hugged her close and whispered in her ear "very" Shizu blushed even more. Takuto grinned and hugged Shizu too.

" Your cousin is a very good love teacher did you know?" Shizu chuckled and hit Midorikawa's shoulder.

" You have no idea I'm pretty sure he's going to be a casanova when he grows up"

" Mwah!" Takuto chuckled kissing Shizu's cheek. Making both Shizu and Midorikawa laugh at his cuteness.

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

End note: Another one in the can hope it was good next one-shot will be for AyasumiMamera see you all then ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Bonjour! I have a big test tomorrow so I'll try to make the best out of this one-shot it's written for AyasumiMamera hope you will like it!

* * *

**OC name: (last) Kimutso (first) Ariane**  
**Age: 14**

**Personality: She's kind, shy, timid, quiet, sweet and emotional.**

**Appearance: Knee-length, straight, bright red hair, brown eyes and a fair skin. She always wears a small pink bow on top of her head.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama. Do something with when they're outside and it's raining heavily. Also, a thunderstorm is going on. They're both soaking wet etc etc. Ariane is going to confess to Hiroto.**

**Additional info: Ariane's crush is Hiroto**

* * *

Shy love: Ariane & Hiroto

* * *

_When a girl confesses to a boy the boy should feel pretty special. Not everyone has the nerve to do that these days. _

Ariane is the fifth manager of the Raimon soccer club she has a lot in common with Fuyuka she is also very kind, timid, shy and quiet. That's why they get along very well. You can always find them talking to each other during practice. Unless Ariane sees Hiroto . She has a very big crush on the red-haired boy.

She wants to tell him how she feels but is too shy.

" I still think you should confess to Hiroto" Fuyuka said softly shaking Ariane out of her thoughts. Ariane bit her lip "What if he rejects me" Fuyuka frowned and hugged Ariane sideways. Ariane looked at her hands and started fiddling with her fingers. "You shouldn't think so negative what is there not to like about you, you are amazing , sweet and pretty why would he not like you?" Fuyuka smiled.

Ariane blushed and smiled as well "You think so?" Fuyuka chuckled " I know so" Ariane hugged Fuyuka back. "Okay I'll confess to him after practice" Fuyuka gave her thumbs up "everything will be fine" . Ariane nodded and turned her gaze back on the field or on Hiroto to be precise.

/

Soon the practice was finished slowly everyone was going back to the locker room. Everyone except Hiroto and of course Ariane. Hiroto wanted to practice some more. And Ariane was almost ready to confess to him she watched him from the bench. She played with her knee-lenght bright red hair twirling it around her finger in suspense.

Ariane sighed and closed her eyes I c_an do this _she told herself. She opened her eyes and walked towards Hiroto she tried to call out his name to let him know she was standing there. But she couldn't she kept stuttering and stammering she felt tears well up in her eyes. _why can't I tell him. _

Ariane bit her lip and hugged herself "Ariane?" Ariane gasped and slowly turned her head. Hiroto was holding his soccer ball and smiling at her. She blinked and blushed stepping back a little. "What are you doing here?" he asked confused. "I-I uhm w-what are you doing here?"

Hiroto smiled and pointed to his ball "I decided to practice some more you okay?" Ariane smiled weakly and nodded. "good now tell me why are you still here isn't it late?" Ariane did not know what to say. She was about to say something when she felt something wet fall on her hair bow. She slowly touched it and frowned. She looked up and got hit by another rain drop.

It did not last long before millions of rain drops started to emerge from the sky. Those rain drops were accompanied by thunder and lightning. Ariane gasped _why is this happening now _she thought. Ariane felt her tears mingle with the rain she sobbed softly looking down at the ground.

Hiroto frowned " A-ariane what's wrong?" he said stepping closer. Ariane rubbed her eyes and sighed the tears still streaming over her cheeks. "I - I like you" Ariane said stepping back "I-I'm sorry Hiroto " She turned around and was about to run away when Hiroto pulled her back and kissed her.

When he pulled away he smiled bigger then he had ever done "I like you to, I'm shocked that you had these feelings for me I've felt the same thing for you for a while now" Ariane blushed "You have?" Hiroto nodded brushing the wet hair away from her beautiful chocalate brown eyes. "Uhm Hiroto" "hmm?"

"Y-You do realize that were standing in the rain". " I know but I don't really mind" Hiroto chuckled holding Ariane's hand. The rain was still pouring and the thunder was still very loud. Hiroto bowed and held out his hand. "want to dance?" Ariane curtsied and nodded grabbing Hiroto's hand. Dancing, laughing and twirling around is how the spend the rest of their rainy afternoon.

**The next day **

"Hachoo" Ariane grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose. Hiroto who was sitting next to her in the class started coughing Ariane looked at Hiroto and giggled. " I told you we should have gone inside" Ariane whispered in his ear. Hiroto tried to laugh but it soon turned into a coughing fit. "yes you were right sorry" Ariane interwined their fingers and smiled at him. " It's okay I love you" Hiroto kissed Ariane's cheek "Love you to"

* * *

**The End. **

* * *

End note : Well this took long i'm sorry if it's kind of short I did my best next one-shot will be for Rileyanna


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm finally going to have some time for myself this week-end no homework yeah! I'll try to write as much as I can but for now one at a one-shot is written for Rileyanna.

* * *

**Name: Mira Tsuki**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: female**

**Appearance: Icy blue eyes, pale skin, waist length straight black hair with bangs that cover her eyes. **

**Personality: She is quiet and stoic. She wants to show the world she is all right while she is actually not and she doesn't trust people easily. **

**Crush: Tsurugi Yuuichi**

**Other info: Her parents are divorced but while she lives with her father, both her parents use her as a kind of weapon against each other. **

* * *

The tables have turned: Mira & Yuuichi. 

* * *

_When the roles change..._

The inazuma general hospital, the biggest hospital of whole inazuma town. Kudou Fuyuka one of the very known nurses of the hospital was holding a board with all the names of her patients on it. Fuyuka looked up when she heard the familiar sounds of an elevator reaching the 1st floor. When the elevator doors opened she saw the intern Mira Tsuki. Mira smiled at Fuyuka and walked towards her boss. "Good morning Fuyuka-senpai" the girl greeted bowing.

Fuyuka blushed a little she still wasn't used to the new entitlement she got from her protégé. "Good morning ready for another day?" Mira nodded and followed Fuyuka as she did her daily routine of walking to all of her patients. When they had reached the room of Amemiya Taiyou one of the most mischievous patients of the hospital.

Fuyuka wasn't surprised not to find the said patient in the room. Fuyuka rolled her eyes ,lowered her head on the board , sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling. Mira giggled behind her hand as she watched her senpai pout "all I want is for him to stay in his room for one whole day , just one day is that too much?" Fuyuka chuckled shaking her head.

"I have one more patient to check , but as you can see I have a rascal to follow so I want you to do it" Mira's eyes widened a bit. "M-me are you sure?" Fuyuka smiled "of course I'm sure, you have been here for a few weeks I think you are ready to take over some small tasks" Mira's eyes lit up, she bowed and grabbed the board.

She read the information about the patient and walked towards his room Tsurugi Yuuichi the name sounded awfully familiar _have I heard it before? _Mira shrugged and knocked on the door. "come in" she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

The patient Tsurugi Yuuichi stopped reading his book so he was able to look at the entrant, curiosity got the better off him. He looked at the girl who was reading through what seemed to be notes. He looked at her appearance her pale skin, waist-lenght straight black hair with bangs that slightly covered her eyes. Her beautiful icy blue eyes. _She is the girl that I have seen often around the hospital lately. _Yuuichi patiently waited.

"H-hello my name is Mira Tsuki and I'm an intern I will be taking care of you for now because Fuyuka-senpai is very busy" Mira said blushing.

Yuuichi smiled and waved "Tsurugi Yuuichi nice to meet you" Mira smiled back and walked towards the bed. She gave the patient a hand and stepped back. " Is there anything you need or want? " Mira asked kindly.

Yuuichi placed his book on the desk next to his bed " Not really I'm okay thanks for asking, I would love to have some company if it isn't too much" Mira thought about it and smiled. "Yes that's fine" she grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. They talked about lots of things , they talked about nice memories about their friends , hobbies and plenty of other stuff.

Fuyuka who hadn't seen Mira after the task she gave her was about to ask Yuuichi where she had gone off to but when she opened the door she saw her protegé talking and laughing with the patient " aww" she said softly she closed the door and giggled. She left to finish some other tasks.

Yuuichi wanted to know more about Mira's family but every time they came near to that subject she would dodge the question. Anyone else would have stopped asking but Yuuichi was pretty persistent. "Please Mira what could be so bad about your family?" Mira looked down.

"My family doesn't care about me , I'm only child and my parents are divorced they always fight about me and they always use me against each other that's why until the case about my custody is finished I'll live with my father that's all nothing more, nothing less" Mira said emotionless. Yuuichi frowned he grabbed Mira's hands which made her look up.

Her face hadn't change it was still emotionless which made Yuuichi frown " and don't you care about yourself? I mean have you been happy ever since this all started?" Yuuichi asked. Mira averted her gaze from yuuichi's piercing light brown eyes and looked at the ground. But Yuuchi wasn't about to leave her alone. he grabbed her chin and made her face him again.

He looked into her mesmerizing icy blue eyes and held her gaze "Emotions make you stronger, it dissapoints me that you are trying to hold them all back I'm sure you have cried a lot when you heard your parents were going to divorce and that's when you decided to show the world that your okay. While when you are behind closed doors you are not. You hide your tears from the world and smile like you don't need their help while you are longing for their comfort. You somehow remind me of my brother. Just like you he chooses not to show the world any emotion, but he can't fool me I'm his brother after all it's my job to help and protect him that's why he can't hide anything from me. You might not know me to well but you do not have to hide anything from me"

To say that Mira was surprised would be an understatement she was shocked and confused.

He had figured her out so well in just a few minutes she had seen the boy in a wheel chair rolling his way through the hospital plenty of times but she had never spoken to him. She couldn't understand how he had seen through her façade , she was pretty sure she had done a good job at hiding her emotion from the world how come that this boy is immune to it. Mira did not what came over her she bit her lip when she felt a familiar feeling wash over her it was sadness.

Tears were threatening to fall out of her eyes and she was trying her hardest not to let them fall. Yuuichi saw it "don't, don't hold them back" he whispered. Mira's strenght was gone she couldn't hold her tears back any longer so she let them slide over her cheeks. She sobbed softly Yuuichi used his thumbs to remove all the tears. He looked at Mira who had her eyes closed and hugged her.

Mira gasped and stopped crying her eyes went wide.

Yuuichi slowly leaned back and looked at Mira's eyes who were still slightly covered by her bangs. Yuuichi pushed those hair strands out of her eyes and smiled Mira blushed and smiled back. They both leaned towards each other and it was just a matter of seconds before their lips met. Breaking the kiss the wo teenagers both leaned back to look at each others blushing faces.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Before Yuuichi decided to break the silence " do you feel better now?" He asked his eyes never leaving hers. Mira blushed and giggled "yes , thank you" Yuuichi patted the empty space next to him on the hospital bed. Mira who got the message laid down next to Yuuichi and snuggled in to his chest. Yuuichi laid left his head in the space between Mira's shoulder and neck.

That's how they fell asleep.

When Fuyuka returned later that day to tell Mira she could go home. She found them in the same way they fell asleep she couldn't find it in her heart to wake Mira up especially not when she looked so peaceful and genuinely happy for the first time since she had seen her. Fuyuka sighed happily and softly closed the door.

* * *

**The end. **

* * *

End note: I hope you all liked it as much as I did! the next one-shot will be for SapphireSpade cause she really wanted another one-shot. Angelic cream patisserie also wanted a second one-shot so I will write hers after Sapphirespade's one-shot. Feel free to review, give tips or to ask for an one-shot.

Doeii(means bye in dutch) see you all soon ;P xoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: My exams are coming i'm excited and nervous at the same time! I have a lot to learn :D don't worry about this story I will continue to update as much as I can. So keep sending your requests. This one-shot is written for SapphireSpade.

* * *

**Name: Hono Aira**

**Nickname: Ai-chan**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: Ruby hair on the waist length put on different ponytails. A few hair strands on the sides. Her eyes are aquamarine blue.**

**How she dress:She's wearing a pink shirt with a red jacket over it along with a maroon pleated skirt with pale pink leggings and pink sports sneakers. For extra, she wears a pink beret and a heart necklace.**

**Personality: She can be energetic, aggressive, a little scary sometimes and being straight-forward person, but in reality she's a nice, sweet and caring person as long you don't make her angry!**

**Likes: Singing,dancing,romance, ice cream,stargazing,skating,cooking**

**Hates: People who are feeling down, gets herself angry**

**Crush: Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Addition Info: Whenever she gets angry or frustrated, she can whine over things and starts acting like a little kid like lying on the ground hitting. After wasting her energy on her anger, she starts feel sleepy.**

Name: Hanaraki Akara

Age: 13

Year: First

Appearance: Scarlet hair that reaches to her waist and its put on a ponytail with a few hair strands on the sides and her eyes are violet-purple.

Personality: Sweet, shy, and caring

Crush: (Dating) Shindou.

Addition Info: She really loves flowers, if you can find her at a garden or a flower shop and singing not in front of everyone

* * *

Fairytale: Aira & Kazemaru 

Confusing feelings: Shindou & Akara & Kirino

* * *

Aira is a very nice girl with ruby waist-lenght hair that she keeps in two different pony tails with some strands on both sides of her face. Aquamarine colored eyes is what is the most notable about the ruby haired girl. If you would see the girl for the first time you would probably say that she is a bit aggressive, a little too energetic and even scary but people who knew her better than that knew she was very sweet and caring. Aira sighed placing her pink Barret on the right place.

She looked at her outfit pink shirt with a red jacket on top, a maroon pleated skirt with pale pink leggings underneath, pink sport sneakers and a heart necklace around her neck. She had no idea how to spend her day off. She was so bored that she had changed outfits 5 times before settling for the one she was wearing now.

_Maybe I should go outside , get some fresh air, sitting in a house all day won't help me feel less bored _Aira thought smiling.

Aira looked outside and saw that the sun was shining she smiled and ran out of the house grabbing her keys and closing the door behind her. She enjoyed the sun that was shining on her skin and walked towards a random direction. Suddenly a sea smell entered Aira's nostrils so she followed the smell and ended up at the beach.

When Aira looked around her she saw that the beach was rather empty for a sunny day nonetheless there were still a few people seated on the beach that's when she spotted her crush Kazemaru Ichirouta he was laughing with some girl she did not recognize. First she frowned but then she got angry she felt a tantrum coming up.

She growled and stomped her way on the beach and sat down with a huff she started slapping and throwing the sand towards the sea. She had always had a hard time to control her anger everyone knew that. Aira's whole body tensed when she felt arms sneak their way around her waist. Her eyes widened and she started breathing heavily. "Relax Ai-chan it's me" when Aira heared the voice she relaxed and slumped against Kazemaru.

"Y-you scared me why did you do that" Aira whispered folding her arms and blushing. Kazemaru chuckled it vibrated on Aira's chest making her chuckle along. " Well I don't know why but you were angry for some reason and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself, sorry that I scared you" Aira's smiled tired and shook her head "It's okay".

The sun was almost gone the sky was a beautiful mixture of the colours orange, baby blue and orange-red.

Aira was looking forward to look at the stars with kazemaru but she felt drowsy her tantrum had taken its toll on her. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. She turned around to see that Kazemaru's mouth was moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. "What" she asked with a sleep-laced voice Kazemaru blushed "ill just show you instead" he leaned forward and captured Aira's lips with his own.

Aira blushed and closed her eyes she was not sure if this all was a dream or not but she was enjoying it. She pulled away and placed her head on Kazemaru's chest smiling. Kazemaru rolled his eyes and hugged her so she was comfortable. He looked up at the star-filled sky "You should look at the stars" Kazemaru sighed. He looked down at Aira and saw that she was fast asleep. He shook his head and slowly picked her up bridal style. "Let's get you home sleepyhead" He chuckled kissing her forehead.

Aira smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Akara and Shindou have been dating for over 3 months they were still a lovely couple. They have been on a lot of date's and she had even made progress with her singing. She still wasn't ready to sing in front of a big audience but she loved singing with Shindou it felt comfortable and he always made her smile. After their first month of dating Shindou asked Akara if she wanted to meet his friends.

After hesitating for weeks she finally agreed the next day she went to the soccer club with her boyfriend and met all his team mates and friends they all welcomed her with a smile. Shindou had told his best friend Kirono so much about this amazing girl who had stolen his heart but Kirino had never had the pleasure to meet the amazing girl.

And when he saw her , he finally understood the feelings that were going through Shindou's head not only was the girl drop dead gorgeous , she was also very sweet. A blush covered her rather pale cheeks, her smile was bright and her beautiful scarlet waist-lenght hair that she kept in a pony tail. Floated in the air while she talked to their managers. She looked like an angel. People knew of their existence but only a few got the privilege of meeting those beautiful creations.

Now three months later Kirino had still not been able to get Akara out of his head he was not the kind of guy that would try to ruin the relationship between Akara and Shindou but his feelings for her seemed to be growing instead of shrinking. It had come to a stage that he wasn't able to look at her or talk to her without stuttering or blushing.

He had tried to talk about it with Tenma but the energetic guy wasn't much help, so he talked to midori who had advised him to just relax and maybe acknowledge Akara about his feelings. Kirino was drinking water and he pitted it out right away. "w-what I can't if Shindou finds out I'll lose my best friend" Midori slapped Kirino on the head and crossed her arms.

"what was that for?" Kirino asked rubbing his head.

Midori smiled and walked away "Because it's fun ! Now stop mocking and go talk to her" she yelled from a distance Kirino sighed and headed towards the Shindou residence. When he had reached the house he knocked on the door. Akara opened the door and smiled " Hey Kirino-san" Kirino blushed and nodded. "I- I just wanted to tell you something" Akara frowned and nodded.

Kirino took a deep breath and sighed "Akara I have fallen in love with you , I know you are dating my best friend and that's why I don't want you to think differently about me after this conversation. You are amazing and beautiful and Shindou is a very lucky guy for having you" Akara was speecheless and was blushing very hard.

"K-Kirino I-i'm so sorry" Kirino smiled sadly and hugged Akara when he pulled away Akara smiled at him and kissed his cheek. " I hope we can still be friends" Akara said softly Kirino who was also blushing nodded. " O-Of course" Akara turned around when she heard Shindou calling. She turned back to kirino and smiled sadly " I have to go" Kirino nodded and stepped back waving.

Akara waved back still smiling she slowly closed the door.

Even though Kirino's love wasn't answered he couldn't help but feel relieved that this weight was lifted maybe one day he will meet someone else just like her.

* * *

**The end. **

* * *

End note: Sorry that I kept you all waiting I hope you liked it. Next one-shot will be for Angelic cream patisserie much love to you all stay beautiful see ya xoxox !


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate them that's why from now on I will answer them when I update. This one-shot is written for angelic cream patisserie.

Fluffylavendelclouds: Thank you ^^ and if you really want to send another OC you can I will welcome him/her with open arms :D

AyasumiMamera: I know right I thought it was cute as well and I always try to update as soon as I can ;)

* * *

**OC name: Sugar (Amano Rhythm) **

**Age: 22**

**Appearance: Short, Icy white skin , light blue crystal colored eyes. **

**Curly light brown hair that reaches just beneath her ears. **

**Personality: Cute, sweet, shy, lovely and childish.**

**Crush: Heat ( Atsuishi Shigeto )**

**Additional info: Rhythm likes to talk in third person and calls herself sugar all the time.**

* * *

This means war! : Sugar & Heat. 

* * *

Rhythm and heat have been dating for a quite a while now they try to spend lots of time with each other that's why they go on dates regularly. Of course like any other couple they sometimes fight about where to go on a date. That's why they made a schedule. It sounded really silly but it actually worked last time it was Rhythm's turn so they went to the amusement park. They went on rides they both liked and they had lots of fun.

This time it was Heat's turn he had arranged a baking date, He knew how much Rhythm loves baking. He was grabbing all the stuff they were going to use bowls, flour, decorations and tons of other stuff that they needed to make cake. Rainbow short-cake to be precise. That's when he heard the bell ring.

He walked towards the door and opened it Rhythm smiled at him and kissed his cheek she walked straight to the kitchen and dropped her bag on a chair. Heat blinked closed the door and went to the kitchen as well. Rhythm was already wearing her apron and mixing the stuff. "You don't waste time when it comes to baking now do you"

Rhythm smiled "of course not Sugar loves baking just as much as she loves you"

Heat hugged Rhythm and started helping her bake. Rhythm grabbed her small radio out of her bag and turned it on _"one touch and I was a believer , every kiss gets a little sweeter" _Rhythm giggled and clapped in her hands. " My favorite song" She exclaimed jumping just as she was about to return to baking. Heat turned her around and closed her in by putting his hands on each side of her.

" So where is my kiss" he asked leaning in. Rhythm blushed and chuckled she grabbed some flour from behind her. "Kiss this" she said throwing the flour in Heat's face. Heat coughed and waved the little fog of flour away with his hand. Seeing this as an opportunity to run. Rhythm ducked and crawled towards the closet. She giggled behind her hand .

When Heat was able to see again he grabbed two eggs and started walking around listening closely for any sound that could give away the hiding place of his brown-haired girlfriend. "oh Rhythm come out , come out wherever you are" Rhythm who heard him bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh out loud. She placed her ear on the door so she could hear Heat's footsteps. When she was sure he was not there she opened the door slowly and started running to the kitchen.

She thought she was save until she heard Heat clear his throat behind her she froze right on spot Heat chuckled and smashed the two eggs above her head. The slimy content fell out of the broken shells and dripped down Rhythm's shoulder length brown hair. Rhythm gasped and turned around her mouth wide from shock. It dripped all the way down her face, "iw" Rhythm screeched disgusted.

Heat laughed at Rhythm's face.

Rhythm smirked "This means war" she chuckled grabbing the frosting pens. She squeezed the pens in her hand and fired the frosting at her laughing boyfriend. Who stopped laughing when the frosting fell on his hair. His eyes widened he touched his hair to be sure he wasn't imagining stuff and when he pulled his hand back to look at it, it was full of baby pink frosting.

"You did not just do that" Heat asked still shocked Rhythm grinned and rolled her eyes " Oh But sugar did throw frosting in your hair it's called payback" and that's how the kitchen became a war zone of sweet food resources. Rhythm and Heat ended up not baking at all. But they didn't care, they cleaned up the kitchen and showered Rhythm borrowed some clothes from Heat and they sat down in the living room.

"Thank you Heat" Heat smiled and looked down at Rhythm " For what?" Rhythm who was lying on his lap giggled "For today it was fun I think you should plan our dates more often" Heat chuckled and shook his head. "no way to much work I'll leave the dates to you" Rhythm laughed. She leaned in and pecked Heat on his lips.

Heat smirked "If you are going to reward me with kisses every time I plan a date I might change my mind" Rhythm grinned and rolled her eyes. She leaned in and kissed Heat again this time longer.

"so when is our next date?" heat asked winking.

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

End note: I did my best hope you like it :D

One-shot (order) list: 

LittleLightFairy

CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari

AyasumiMamera


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Heeey i'm sorry it took me so long to write this but I had a very busy week. Hope you will enjoy it ! this one-shot is written for LittleLightFairy.

* * *

**Name : Mitsura Arika**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance : hip-length light brown hair, ocean blue eyes, cream coloured skin**

**Personality : hotheaded and stubborn, but actually really nice, kind and friendly**

**Crush : Shindou Takuto**

**Other info : She's a well-known figure skater who really loves playing violin and singing. She and Shindou are childhood friends, and she's fall in love with him. But she was too stubborn to admitted it and too shy to confess. People who don't know her well with said she's really scary because her hotheaded personalities, but people who know her well with said she really good-hearted.**

* * *

Frozen love : Arika & Shindou 

* * *

An average 14-year-old girl with hip-length light brown hair , ocean blue eyes and cream coloured skin was skating on the ice. She paused and gave a small nod to her coach. Who gave her thumbs up and pushed a button, the brown-haired girl made a pose and waited for the song to start. When it did she started skating on the ice performing every twirl, jump and flip like a professional. She smiled through out the entire performance and ended the dance with a beautiful pirouette.

The coach clapped and waved the girl over , the brown-haired girl also known as Arika made sure she was close enough to hear her coach. " you were magnificent as always dear I think you are ready for the competition do you feel ready?" Her coach Kei asked smiling. Arika beamed " yes I feel great I think tonight will be the best competition I have ever participated in"

Coach Kei winked "I'm glad you feel great, go home and rest you have to be ready for tonight"

Arika bowed slightly and stepped out of the ice rink she sat down on the chair and pulled her skates off. She walked to her dressing room and changed in to her normal clothes. She was about to fold her stuff and put it in her bag when her phone started ringing she grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Arika it's me Takuto" Arika blushed and bit her lip "oh uhm Hey what's up?" "Well not much last week you asked me to come to your competition and I told you I wasn't sure I would be able to. So I looked at my schedule and saw that I was totally free so I will come to your figure skating show tonight." Shindou exclaimed happy.

Arika gasped Shindou had never been able to come to her shows cause he was to busy with his music but now he would see her doing what she loved the most. She wasn't sure she wanted him to come "uhm t-that's great" Arika chuckled her laugh sounded forced. "Then I will see you tonight?" Arika nodded before remembering that Shindou couldn't see her "Yes you will see you then" "bye" She ended the call and threw her phone in the bag.

Her heart was beating really fast "oh my gosh he is coming tonight" Arika said softly she sighed and grabbed her stuff before going home.

**~ later that day**

The big building was slowly becoming full parents, brothers , sisters and friends where all coming to see the people dance on ice. Arika had done plenty of shows and was known by many people. She never showed any nervousness or shyness when she was skating. That's why the most dancers found her scary. But people like Shindou knew her better than that and knew that she was a sweetheart.

Shindou had bought Arika's favorite flowers and managed to walk to her dressing room he sighed and knocked on the door."coming" the brown-haired girl yelled from the other side of the door. She opened the door and blinked "s-shindou nice to see you" Shindou smiled back and waved the flowers in front of Arika's face. Arika's smile widened "for me?" she asked pointing to herself. Shindou chuckled " yes for you" Arika grabbed the flowers and smelled it she sighed and grabbed a vase with water to put it in.

She then turned back to Shindou and hugged him "Thank you so much Shindou" Shindou winked "no problem" Arika's ocean blue eyes were fixed on Shindou she wanted to tell him badly how much she liked him but she was afraid of being rejected. She bit her lip and watched his hair and clothing he looked handsome he always did. Shindou who had looked at the ground looked up when he felt like he was being watched.

His feelings were confirmed when he caught his childhood friend looking at him Arika blushed and looked away but Shindou smiled and stepped closer to her. Arika stepped back and they continued to step back and walk closer until Arika's back hit a wall. Shindou trapped her by putting his hand behind her on the wall. Arika breathed heavily she could feel her heart beat in her chest it was starting to beat faster and faster. "Did you know that I liked you?" Arika's eyes widened "you - you do?" Shindou nodded and smirked. Arika smiled "I-I like you to"

Shindou did not wait any second longer to place his lips on his long time child hood crush they pulled away when the coach knocked on the door "2 minutes" Arika looked at the door and giggled. Shindou kissed Arika's cheek "I know you will beat them all so do your best show them how flawless you can be " Arika blushed and nodded. " I will" She held Shindou's hand and walked all the way to the ice rink when she reached it. She wore her skates and stepped in to the ice rink. Everyone clapped for her when she skated to the middle of the rink.

She looked back at shindou who winked at her turned back around, closed her eyes and smiled. She was going home with two prizes a gigantic Figure skating cup and a brand new boyfriend.

* * *

**The end. **

* * *

End note: Hoped you like it see you all soon!

One - shot request list: 

CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari 

AyasumiMamera


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Whats up people :D how are you all doing? I'm fine if you were all wondering. I wrote this one-shot for CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari hope you will like it !

Fluffylavendelclouds: Hahah don't worry about it review when you can I don't really mind as long as you enjoy it :D

SapphireSpade: Don't feel selfish dear ,you can request as much as you want I love it when people want more one-shots it means I have to write more and I love wiriting ! so you can request as much as you want ;)

LunarLionHeart:  Hihi thank you for liking it and for sending your OC I'll write as soon as possible and I always try to update when I can ;)

LittleLightFairy: I'm glad you liked it ! :D

* * *

**Name: Ayaka Hikari  
Age: 14**

**Appearance: Long black hair and bangs with small hair from the right side tied into a ponytail; light blue eyes; fair skin. My clothes consist of a blue short dress, paired up with black cycling shorts that reached below my knee, black vest with a button on top and white boots.**

**Personality: I am kind and friendly to everyone. I love to listen to music and play the piano and violin. I love to play soccer and practice taekwondo. I'm sweet and always ready to help others. I am smart and hardworking but i take too much responsibility.**

**Crush: Fei Rune (Please tell me if he's already taken.)  
Add. Info. : I'm a black belter in Taekwondo and loves Science Fiction.**

As for my plot, i want it to be about time travelling and the fact that i'm from the present and he's from the future, or something like that, i want it to be sweet and taking things slowly..

* * *

Meeting my future: Ayaka & Fei 

* * *

Ayaka Hikari was busy as ever she was running around like a mad girl trying to make sure she had done all her school tasks. When she reached her locker she dropped all the stuff in it. And pressed her back against the locker to keep it shut , she locked it and sighed relieved. Before sweeping the sweat drops on her forehead away. "Finally done" She thought smiling at the thought of freedom.

Walking back to the classroom she just came from Ayaka grabbed her bag and all her other belongs that was lying all over her desk. Don't worry Ayaka did not have detention or anything like that she just liked helping out after school. That's why she just helped her teacher with some posters for a talent show that was going to take place in a few weeks. Ayaka walked out of the class and almost bumped in to her headmistress "oh I'm sorry sensei" the headmistress blinked confused. "are you still here Ayaka , you silly girl go home you have done enough you know what I'm giving you a free day tomorrow don't tell anyone though" Her headmistress winked grinning.

Ayaka's mouth fell open she smiled and bowed "Thank you so much miss" the headmistress waved it off and looked at the black-haired girl who ran off. She shook her head smiling and continued her path to her office.

Ayaka was walking outside smiling and looking at everything around her it was a very sunny day. Suddenly she felt sleepy so she headed home instead of going to her favorite park. They said the weather was going to stay like this the entire week so she could enjoy the weather tomorrow as well.

When she reached her house she went to her room ,dropped her bag and laid down on the bed she didn't even change she fell asleep immediately.

**~ The next day**

When Ayaka woke up the next morning she saw that she was in her pajamas she couldn't remember changing but then she saw breakfast and knew for sure that her mom had taken care of her. She smiled and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day she ate the breakfast her mom had left her and checked her outfit one more time.

She was wearing a short blue dress, black shorts , black vest with a button on the top and some white boots to match the outfit. Her light blue eyes were shining in the reflection of the mirror. Her right eye was slightly covered by her bang and her hair was kept in a stylish ponytail. Ayaka smiled at her reflection and walked outside.

She was immediatley welcomed by the shining rays and warmth of the sun she walked to her favorite park and sat under a tree looking at the empty park. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree suddenly a bright light shone Ayaka opened her eyes and when she did she came face to face with a light-green-haired boy.

He smiled at the girl and chuckled " Sorry to interrupt you" the boy said scratching the back of his neck. Ayaka blinked and smiled shaking her head "it's fine I'm Ayaka Hikari nice to meet you" She said holding out her hand. The boy smiled "Fei Lune the pleasure is all mine"

Ayaka chuckled and patted the spot next to her Fei sat next to her and they talked all day long laughing and having fun like they knew each other for years. When the sun started to set Fei started to stand up . Ayaka looked sad "You are going?" She asked softly. Fei frowned and pushed her chin back up he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I promise I will be back soon"

A white portal appeared Fei turned around and looked at Ayaka's shocked face he laughed "Oh right forgot to mention I'm not from around here I'm from the future" Ayaka sighed and laughed as well. " That explains a lot well I'll be waiting for you" Fei smiled and stepped in to the portal and disappeared.

Ayaka hugged herself and stared at the place where Fei was standing just a second ago she bit her lip and blushed when she thought about the kiss on her cheek.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

**The end. **

* * *

End note: Done yeah buddy ! hihihi hope you liked it :D xoxox

One-shot request list: 

AyasumiMamera

LunarLionHeart

SapphireSpade


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone I have some bad news I will only be able to write today and tomorrow. After these two days I will have to study really hard for my exams in May so I will not be able to write till after the exams. I will still try to update a few times but I can't promise anything. I wrote this one-shot for LunarLionHeart.

* * *

**Name: Sakuraba Noriko (last, first), Nori to friends**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: A bit smaller than Fubuki, shoulder length straightened bright orange hair, fringe clipped back with a blue clip, deep green eyes, always wears a gold pocket watch round her neck**

**Personality: Forgetful, kind and sincere, very polite and formal, softly spoken, sometimes zones out during conversations if she has nothing to say, good listener when she's paying attention**

**Crush: Fubuki Shirou**

**Other info: Always use to be late before she started wearing the pocket watch. Always admired Fubuki from afar but intimidated by his fangirls. Likes fixing problems by herself.**

**Plot idea: I would like a sweet story that involves Fubuki giving her hot chocolate if you could do that.**

* * *

Hottochokorēto: Noriko & Fubuki 

* * *

It was a normal school day for the kids going to Hokkaido Jr high the sun was high up in the sky but you couldn't feel its warmth. The ground was covered by beautiful flocks that were sticking together. Those beautiful flocks were also known as snow. If you are planning to go outside you can better take your jacket with you or else you will catch a cold. But then again Hokkaido was famous for its cold weather so most people knew better than to go outside without warm, thick clothing.

Noriko a first year student of the said school was sitting in the canteen, peacefully eating her lunch. She looked up when she heard some girls squeal. A person surrounded by many girls entered the canteen. But it was hard to make out who the person was because of those girls. That's when she saw a flash of grey hair. She blushed and focused her gaze back on her lunch box.

Let's just say that Noriko had a big crush on a certain grey-haired boy he goes by the name Fubuki Shirou. Noriko is kind of shy and the fact that Fubuki was always surrounded by his fan girls did not help her case. That's why she kept her feelings for herself scared of rejection or even worse. Her eyes widened when she thought about the things that the fan girls would do to her when they discovered her crush on their snow hero.

She shivered and continued eating she looked at her gold pocket watch that was dangling around her neck. She looked at the time and smiled the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. She was really looking forward to her next lesson. Her class was finally going to snowboard again. They had planned this snowboard trip a few weeks ago but the weather was too extreme, it was too dangerous to let the teenagers go.

So the teachers decided to postpone the trip until today.

Noriko put all her stuff back in her bag and headed towards the room they were suppose to gather. She stood next to her classmates and waited for the teacher to start talking. One of Noriko's friends nudged her with her shoulder. " Hey Nori have you heard, the second years are also coming with us so that means that Fubuki-kun will come to"

Noriko blushed and looked at her friend who giggled she hid her face behind her hands and turned around when the teacher cleared his throat. "Please be careful I don't think it's necessary to go through the rules again, I'm pretty sure you all know how to look after each other. But to be sure I want the second years to take care of the first years am I clear?" The teacher asked looking at the teenagers.

"Hai!"

"Good now you may all leave have fun!"

Everyone yelled happily and left the school when they were outside they took snowboards and ran to the half-pipe. Noriko tucked her pocket watch necklace in her jacket. She didn't want to lose it. She grabbed a snow board and sighed when she opened her eyes. She gave a determined look before sliding down the half-pipe. She smiled she had missed snowboarding lots the wind blew her bright shoulder length orange hair back.

After a while she stopped and sat down in the snow she looked at her friends who were all talking to the boys from the second year. She looked around her but couldn't find Fubuki. She frowned and sighed staring in front of her. " Would you like some chocolate?" Noriko jumped a little when she heard that voice she turned around and saw Fubuki sitting next to her with two cups of chocolate.

She smiled shyly and accepted the cup muttering a small "thanks". Fubuki smiled back and stared in front of him looking at the snow boarding children. " You are a very good snowboarder where have you..." Noriko could see Fubuki's mouth moving but she couldn't hear what was coming out of his mouth. She was wondering where his fan girls could be.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Fubuki waved his hand in front of her face she blushed " I'm sorry I zoned out a bit what were you saying?" she asked softly. Fubuki chuckled and shook his head " N-Nothing it wasn't of any importance" Noriko took a sip of her hot chocolate and pouted sadly now she was very curious.

"Please tell me?"

This time it was fubuki's turn to not pay attention to Noriko he was just staring at her face making Noriko very nervous "A-are you okay?" she asked Fubuki did not respond. Instead he leaned closer until his lips were inches away from Noriko's cheek he kissed it and smiled when he leaned back. Noriko turned very red.

"There was some hot chocolate on your cheek it's gone now"

Noriko giggled and grabbed Fubuki's hand they smiled at each other and continued watching the nice scene in front of them.

* * *

**The end. **

* * *

End note: Hope it was good enough ! I did my best

One-shot request list: 

FluffyLavendelClouds 

SapphireSpade 

RyuuKaze-karito 

Watashiwa No namea Etsuko-chan

Much love to you all see you all soon ! ( probably tomorrow)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you all for the good luck wishes and the support I really appreciate it ! ^^ I wrote this one-shot for FluffyLavendelClouds.

* * *

**Name: Tsurugi Fuyumii [Last-, first name]  
Age: 22  
Time-line: Edo period - 1866  
Gender: Female**

**Looks:**

**Hair: Navy colored hair till her shoulders, held up in a high pony-tail.**  
**Eyes: Chocolate brown**  
**Skin: Pale**  
**Length: 1.60 cm**

**Personality: She is a sweet, caring woman. She can be tempered when she is called shorty or anything related to that name. She has a habit of hitting people whit a big spoon when they do silly things. So always call people with -chan after the name, even the royalty.**

**Crush: Okita Souji**

**Extra: She works in her family bakery, being the only female staff-member who works in the kitchen. The story plays after the visit from the InaGo cast, so Okita had met Tsurugi. Fuyumi is family from Yuuchi and Kyousuke, being a far away grandmother or anything like that. Okita is 23 years old, he dies 2 year later [At least, in the real history]**

* * *

Back in the days: Fuyumii & Souji

* * *

Okita Souji was training with his katana coach he was holding it in his hand and sweeping it around while making some stances at the same time. "Great. Do it again." Said the coach.

"Yes, sensei." Okita said, continuing his training while sweating. His violet hair was held up in his original hair style in a kind of ponytail..After a while of training Souji's stomach growled. His sensei raised his eyebrow and smiled. Souji blushed and cleared his throat "Training is done for today go on and go home and while you're heading that way go to the Tsurugi family bakery and get yourself some food for the sake of your stomach" The sensei said laughing before bowing and heading towards his house.

Souji bowed as well and laughed too he grabbed his katana's and made his way home he passed many shops ,eventually he passed the Tsurugi family bakery. He opened the door and heard a bell ring he looked around him, he has never been inside the shop before. He walked to the counter and pressed the bell. "coming" a female voice yelled.

Souji patiently waited it didn't take too long for the girl to come. "Konichiwa watashi wa dono yō ni anata o tasukeru koto ga dekiru?" she asked smiling. Souji blinked and looked at the girl's appearance her navy colored hair looked short and was kept in a high ponytail. Her eyes were chocolate-brown and it made her look friendly. Her skin was pale and she looked slightly short for her age. Souji blushed and frowned at the same time he slowly raised his hand to his cheek and felt it. _Why do my cheeks feel hot? _he thought confused. He shook his head and looked back at the girl. " Well I would like to have something to eat" Souji replied.

The girl giggled " Do you have anything in mind , do you want cupcake, bread, pie, cake?"

The violet-haired boy blushed even more and shook his head.

The girl smiled " No worries I will get you my best cake oh and by the way my name is Fuyumii , Tsurugi Fuyumii" Souji smiled and held out his hand " Okita Souji" Fuyumii smiled " Nice to meet you Souji-chan" she walked away to grab the cake. Leaving Souji behind with a dark blush still present on his face he sat down on a chair and waited for the girl to return.

When she did she brought a round cake and placed it down on the boys table, Souji's stomach started rumbling and growling. Fuyumii laughed " Please feel free to eat" Souji grabbed the fork and started eating he took one small bite. Slowly muching the cake and when he was done his violet colored eyes widened. "This -this is delicious" this time it was Fuyumii's turn to blush "oh well I try"

It didn't last too long before the cake was finished.

Souji saw that sun was starting to set he needed to go home he thanked the girl for her delicious cake and generosity before leaving. " Bye Souji-chan see you soon" Fuyumii said waving , Souji smiled and waved back before heading home.

That night all he could think of was the girl and her delicious cake.

**~ Three months later...**

A few months had passed three to be exact, Souji had gotten to know Fuyumii better they spended as much as time as they had together. He learned about Tsurugi Kyousuke and Yuuchi her distant grandchildren. And about her hobbies. He still got weird feelings when he was around the girl but he never dwell on it for too long.

Today just like any other day he was training with his coach but he didn't seem to be concentrating at all. " Stop" Souji stood straight and gave his sensei a confused look. " What's wrong sensei?" the old man chuckled and sat down on his wooden chair. " You are asking me what's wrong? you should be asking yourself my boy you haven't been concentrating for a while now" the old man seemed to be in thought before continuing. " Come to think of it you have been like this ever since that day after I send you to the Tsurugi bakery , say did something happen?" The old man asked.

Souji stiffened has he been that obvious about his confused feelings he was pretty sure he did a great job at hiding it. And besides how could his sensei remember that it happened after that day. Souji sighed and bowed before saying " Well I , myself don't know what these feelings are but I get this warm fuzzy feelings in my stomach when I see or talk to Fuyumii and I have no idea why"

The old man laughed "oh wow I finally understand well Souji these feelings are called love. You are in love with Fuyumii that's why you get those weird feeling in your stomach whom are by the way called "butterflies" in your stomach. These feelings are very normal and you should acknowledge her about it" Souji listened carefully and when the old man finished he blushed even more he would never had guessed that he was in love. Souji smiled "I am going to tell her thank you very much for your wise words sensei I will see you tomorrow" Souji bowed and ran towards the city.

The old man shook his head and chuckled. "Just like me too busy with katana training to see that you are in love. Go get your girl my boy." he whispered smiling.

Souji walked in to the shop and saw Fuyumii slapping Kyousuke with a wooden spoon. Souji cleared his throat Fuyumii stopped and looked up. She smiled when she saw Souji. Kyousuke who saw this as his chance to run slipped away taking the cake with him. Souji chuckled and turned back to Fuyumii. "Konichiwa Fuyumii-chan" "Konichiwa Souji-chan how are you today?" Fuyumii asked sitting down on the chair.

"Im fine how about you? still busy as ever I see" Souji chuckled taking place next to the girl. Fuyumii giggled " Yep that's true " she leaned her head on Souji's shoulder. Souji took a deep breath "I have to tell you something" Fuyumii removed her head it sounded very serious. "what is it?" she asked carefully looking in to his eyes.

"Well I -I uhm I like you ! there I said it" he exclaimed averting his gaze.

Fuyumii's chocolate-brown eyes widened she blushed and smiled she slapped Souji's head with the wooden spoon. " Owh" Souji rubbed his head confused " What was t-" He was cut off by Fuyumii's lips on his. He blushed and kissed back. She pulled away and held his cheek in her hands.

" You are very silly did you know that Souji-chan" She giggled kissing his cheek. Souji chuckled and held her hand in his.

"Only for you Fuyumii-chan"

* * *

**The end. **

* * *

End note: Hope you like it ! I'll try to write another before the end of the day. Again I want to thank you all for the reviews and the good luck wishes I promise that I will do my best and return to this story soon!

One shot request list: 

SapphireSpade

Ryuukaze-karito

Watashiwa No namea Etsuko-chan

LittleLightFairy


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Today no school for moi! so I will be able to write a couple of one-shots that's why ... I wrote this one-shot for SapphireSpade.

* * *

Name: Hanaraki Akara

Age: 13

Year: First

Appearance: Scarlet hair that reaches to her waist and its put on a ponytail with a few hair strands on the sides and her eyes are violet-purple.

Personality: Sweet, shy, and caring

Crush: Kirino

Addition Info: She really loves flowers, if you can find her at a garden or a flower shop and singing not in front of everyone.

**Name: Hono Aira**

**Nickname: Ai-chan**

**Age: 24**

**Appearance: Same hair and eye color and the length is longer and its put on a ponytail with a few hair strands above her eyes.**

**How she dress: In GO, she's now wearing a aquamarine shirt with a white jacket with 3 sky blue stripes around the sleeves. Her pants are navy blue trousers with black shoes. She's still wearing her necklace.**

**Personality: Still have that same personality, but she gotten mature a little**

**Likes: Singing,dancing,romance, ice cream,stargazing,skating,cooking**

**Hates: People who are feeling down, gets herself angry**

**Crush: Kazemaru Ichirouta (Dating)**

**Addition Info: Right now, she's a coach of the Prism Stars team-a female pop-idol group and soccer team- and she still have that bad habit of her's except the team didn't see her doing that.**

* * *

Blooming love: Akara & Kirono

Still the same: Aira & Kazemaru

* * *

Akara loves flowers the reason is probably because she has been surrounded by flowers pretty much since her baby years. Her mom was a florist so nobody was surprised that Akara loved flowers as well. Every day after school she would help her mum watering the flowers , feeding the flowers and selling them to people. She put her scarlet waist-length hair in her signature pony tail with a few strands falling before her violet-purple eyes.

She sighed and threw her bag in her room before heading to her mum " Hey mum I'm here now what do you want me to do?" Akara asked softly. She was pretty shy and did not talk loudly. Her mum smiled and patted Akara's head " Well dear I would like you to take care of the counter today if you don't mind?" Her mum asked grabbing some flower pots and placing them on a different spot.

Akara smiled " No I don't mind" she walked towards the counter and stood there she saw a flash of pink hair walking past her shop and blushed biting her lip. Akara had a crush on a boy on her school his name was Kirono Ranmaru. He has talked to her a few times when he met her in the hallways but she was always to shy to answer him. So most of the time she listened and smiled before walking away.

Akara's head turned to the door when she heard a famaliar voice.

She was met by none other than the famous soccer playing pink-haired boy named Kirino he smiled at her and walked towards her. Akara's blush was getting more red with every step he took. " Hey I know you, aren't you that girl I spoke to yesterday?" Ranmaru asked. Akara blinked and nodded. Kirino smiled " Cool You work here?" "Uhm yes kind of , my mom owns this shop" said Akara pointing to the woman behind her in the garden.

"Wow she grows all her flowers by herself she does an amazing job" Kirino complimented impressed.

Akara nodded and smiled "Yes I know, I would like to be like her one day" Akara replied softly looking at her mom.

"I'm sure you will be able to"

Akara blushed and bit her lip " That's very nice of you to say" Kirino smiled and waved it off. "So if you don't mind me asking what brings you here to the flower shop ?" Akara asked shyly. Suddenly Kirino blushed "Uhm well I - would you believe me if I said that I passed here for no particular reason"

Akara giggled and shook her head kirino sighed defeated and murmured something. Akara blinked "W-What did you say?" she asked blushing.

"I said that the reason I came here was because I wanted to tell you that I like you" Kirino repeated blushing. Akara's eyes widened and she gasped. "Y-You like me?" She asked shocked. Kirino nodded he smiled and held Akara's hands in his. Akara looked at their hands and blushed even more. Akara was surprised but smiled nonetheless.

"I like you to"

Kirino smiled he leaned in and closed his eyes. Akara followed Kirino's actions and in a matter of seconds their lips molded together. They pulled away when they heard someone say "awww". The teenagers both turned around and saw Akara's mom leaning on the doorframe. They both blushed and chuckled along.

Akara blushed "Mom this is the boy I have talked about he is now my boyfriend Kirino Ranmaru" Akara's mom grinned.

* * *

"That is all for today I want you all to be ready for the match this saturday understood?" A woman with Ruby colored hair and aquamarine colored eyes said to her team the prism stars. "Hai" the team replied. The coach nodded and grabbed her bag. she brushed a few strands away from her face. She was wearing an aquamarine colored shirt with a white jacket with three sky blue stripes on the sleeves on top, some navy blue pants and her necklace around her neck.

She greeted the team and walked towards the mall where she had a date with her boyfriend Kazemaru.

Aira waited for her boyfriend to arrive "Hey sweetcheeks" Aira turned around and got a kiss on her cheek she giggled and pushed kazemaru away. "What are you doing?" Kazemaru chuckled "Well I was trying to kiss my girlfriend but it seems like she doesn't want me to kiss her"

Aira rolled her eyes when she saw Kazemaru pout she hit his head and held his hand "Ready to go?" Kazemaru smiled and nodded. They walked to the mall and visited many shops.

Kazemaru smiled satisfied when he saw his girlfriend's eyes shine with excitement and saw her smile. He was happy as long as she was. But then ...

"What do you mean they don't have my size anymore?!" Aira yelled angry she stomped on the ground. Kazemaru sweat dropped and pulled his girlfriend away from the scared clerk.

They reached the beach where they sat down in the sand and enjoyed the suiting sound of the waves.

"Hey there is something I wanted to give to you" Kazemaru smiled holding something behind his back.

Aira blinked and looked at Kazemaru "What is it?" Kazemaru smiled and pointed to something behind the ruby-haired girl. Aira looked behind her confused. Her eyes widened and she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Aira's team the prism stars was standing before her in the sand, all the team members were holding a gigantic board with the text 'will you marry me Aira?' on it. Aira was shocked and turned around to ask Kazemaru what was happening when she saw him kneeling in the sand with an open box and a ring. Aira's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Aira we have been together for over ten years I kind of feel bad that I haven't popped this question earlier. But I guess little scared. I love you Aira your little tantrums when stuff don't go the way you want it to, your little insecurities that are not needed cause you are drop dead gorgeous and your beautiful smile that lightens my day. I hope you will do me the pleasure of becoming my wife so I can continue to see that beautiful smile every time I wake up in the morning." Kazemaru said sweetly.

Aira was blushing and crying she smiled and nodded she hugged Kazemaru so tight that they both fell over in the sand.

Her entire team started squealing and clapping of joy.

Aira wore the ring on her finger and looked at the shining diamond " I can't wait till the wedding" Aira smiled kissing Kazemaru.

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

End note: Once again I want to thank you all for the good luck wishes and of course for reviewing and giving me tips I really appreciate it !

See you all soon! :D

One-shot order list: 

Ryuukaze-karito

Watashiwa No namea Etsuko-chan

LittleLightFairy

GouenjiMery

Mizuhara Yukie


	17. Chapter 17

Hello people have you missed me ? I know I've been away for a while but I had a really good reason I had to learn for my final exams. Anyways i'm back now and I will try to write as much as I can, can't make any promises though because i'm still busy with other stuff! Well i'm glad to be back so let's get started shall we ! This one shot is written for Shadowcyclone!

* * *

**Name: Mizuto Kazuha**  
**Nickname: Kazu**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: She's optimistic and sensible at the same time. She's an idiot when it comes to relationships.**

**Appearance: Wavy elbow-length dark brown hair which is tied up in a ponytail and green eyes. She has a small scar on the left side of her forehead which is covered by her bangs.**

**Crush: Amemiya Taiyou**

**Additional info: She got the scar due to falling and hitting a sharp rock.**

* * *

_The scar on my face_

_Mizuto & Taiyou_

* * *

Taiyou looked out of his window, he sighed again for what felt like the umpteenth time today. He rolled his wheel chair back to his bed and climbed his way on the bed so he could lie down. Thinking about his life in the hospital was all he was allowed to do . Fuyaka-senpai never lets him leave the hospital not with his condition anyways. Taiyou huffed annoyed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Mumbling all kinds of words of annoyance Taiyou hadn't noticed the lost girl who walked in to his room until he looked at the door. When he saw the girl with wavy elbow-lenght brown hair which was held up in a ponytail and green eyes whom were a little covered by her bangs he was surprised. He was not expecting any visitors today especially not one from a gorgeous stranger like her. He shook his head when he felt his cheeks redden. He frowned "Hello" he said smiling small at the entrant.

The brown-haired girl blinked and blushed a little _t__his is not my room _she thought looking up at the orange haired boy. " Uhm hello" She replied waving small. She chuckled a little and scratched her hand. " I'm sorry I think I was a bit lost i'll be going now" She said quickly about to walk out of this awkward conversation.

But it seems like Taiyou had other plans for her "Please stay" Taiyou said softly and when the girl also known as Mizuto Kazuha turned around she was met by the most adorable sight ever. The orange-haired boy was blushing and pouting slightly. Mizuto smiled and giggled " Okay" she said grabbing a chair to sit on. Taiyou's eyes lit up " Thank you"

Mizuto waved it off and sat next to the boy " So what's your name?" Taiyou asked

Mizuto smiled " Mizuto Kazuha but everyone calls me Kazu and what's yours?"

"Taiyou , Amemiya Taiyou"

Soon hours had past and the two were still taking about all kinds of stuff that had happened in their life. After a while they both started thinking about how the other ended up in the hospital. So they decided to ask.

"So how did you end up here?" Taiyou asked curious

Mizuto chuckled "Well promise me you won't laugh it's kind of silly" Taiyou nodded smiling. "Well you see I was walking home from school but i'm kind of clumsy and tripped over my foot and landed on a sharp edge of stone. I saw it as a small scar but when I got home my mom took me here and they told me that I could have some brain damage so they wanted to check on me so that's kind of why i'm here"

Taiyou smiled " Aww well can I see the so-called "small" scar"

Mizuto nodded and slightly moved her bang away from the left side of her face revealing her long hidden scar Taiyou's eyes widened. " Wow that's some scar all right you sure you are alright" Mizuto rolled her eyes and laughed nodding " Yes mother i'm fine" Taiyou laughed along. " Come sit next to me" Mizuto stood up and sat on the spot Taiyou patted.

Taiyou smiled and threw his arm around Mizuto's shoulder so he could kiss her scar Mizuto gasped blushing she looked up and regretted it right away. Taiyou's smile and beautiful twinkling eyes seemed to have knocked her off her feet. Taiyou looked right back into her eyes it didn't last long for the two teenagers to meet each other halfway. Pulling away from the kiss to look back at each other the two both smiled at each other.

It seems like Taiyou's days in the hospital will not be so boring after all.

* * *

The end.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it I will try to get back in my writing routine as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone sorry for giving you false hope this isnt a new chapter this is just a note to let you all know that im still alive ive been through a lot these past months and that's the reason why i havent been writing please understand that ill do my best to write again but it might take a while I hope you guys will be patiently waiting for me to return love to you all once again im very sorry !

xoxox

Starheartgalaxy


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone thank you for waiting for me guess what i'm back :D i will write in the week-ends from now on so yeah be sure to follow me with my newly found creativity. With no further ado this one-shot is written for Mizuhara Yukie.

* * *

**OC name: Rian Rune**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: She has waist length light green hair same as her twin brother, Fei. Her bang is same as him but her is straighter than him and her eyes are darker than him. She wear uniform of Garu**

**Personality: Like her brother, she has kind-heart and care for people especially for her teamates in Garu. Although, she has a bit sharp tounge and very scary if someone make her angry, she could ready to kick or hit something to threaten them**

**Crush: Saryuu Evan**

**Additional info: She is loyal to Saru but at the same time also the only one who has dare to talk back to him without flinching of the punishment from him. She has a weak body and loses concious easily if she uses too much of her power.**

* * *

_Making up my mind_

_Rian & Saryuu_

* * *

Saryuu evans was thinking to himself about what he had just done he just sent Fei on a very important trip back in the time to help out raimon. _ I hope his little sister won't cause a lot of trouble _ Saryuu thought walking around in the forest. In the mean time the said person also known as Rian Rune Fei rune's little sister was seated in the infirmary taking her medicine for her weak body. She was barely done when Yuuichi burst into the door looking pretty stressed and panicked. Rian raised her eyebrows "what's wrong?"

"It's Y-yokka Roko bumped into Garo and he got angry so Yokka stood up for her and now he is fighting with her" Yuuichi said in one breath. Rian's eye twitched "lead the way i'll follow you" She replied trying to mask her anger. She followed Yuuichi all the way to the soccer field. When she saw that Garo was about to use his power on Yokka she jumped in and protected her by pushing her and Yokka aside.

She looked around her and gave everyone a death glare for not even trying to stop Garo. Garo was not happy at all and was about to speak his mind when Rian got angry and used her powers to create a crater on the wall. Everyone flinched even Garo himself. It was easy to see the difference between the rune siblings Rian acted more on impulse anyone who pissed her off would feel her rage.

Saryuu suddenly walked on the soccer field Garo was about to tell him what happened but Saryuu was already aware of the situation and glared at him. Saryuu continued walking until he was standing before Rian with an all knowing look in his eyes"Don't stop me I don't like seeing my teammates get hurt" she replied calmly. Saryuu looked at her for a while before sighing , turning around and walking away. Rian rolled her eyes everyone was surprised that she stayed so calm after everything that just took place.

Saryuu who had walked all the way to his room in his house laid down on the bed and smirked thinking about Rian and her behavior.

**Time skip (The ragnarok Tournament ending of Garo's match) **

When Rian saw that Fei had come back to defeat Raimon she felt sad and was a little shocked not waiting for her brother to walk her home she made her way to her house so she could go to her room. Rian knew something was wrong she was already slightly panting when she took her few steps away from the soccer field. But her feelings were confirmed when she couldn't stand still. Saryuu who had seen Rian and was worrying about her had followed her towards her house.

When he saw that she was about to fall down he ran towards her and catched her before she landed on the ground. He looked at her face and sighed he carried her all the way to her house. And went to her room to lay her down on the bed. He wanted to leave but when he saw her slightly peaceful face he couldn't help think how cute she looked.

When she was asleep she was truly calm not like her "calm" self when she was fighting with people. He chuckled slightly thinking about how she usually interacts with people she was always harsh and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. And now she looked like the opposite. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Rian cry and talk in her sleep. He listened closely and heard her calling out for her brother "Fei" Saryuu felt a little jealous. He brushed a few hair strands away from Rian's face. He kinda liked her and wished she would love him like she loved Fei but then in a more boyfriend girlfriend way.

He blushed a little and shook his head at that thought he kissed her forehead and left the room not without taking a last look at the sleeping girl. A while later when Rian's finally woke up she felt likt Saryuu was with her the entire time but when she looked around her there was no sign of the said boy for some reason she felt slightly sad.

**Time skip ( After Ragnarok) **

After all that happened had ended everyone took the vaccine to become better Rian did to and she finally became the normal healthy girl she always wanted to be. She went to school and hang out with her best friend Yuuichi a lot. Saryuu had a hard time hiding his feelings for Rian they were getting stronger everyday. Especially when he saw her hanging out with Yuuichi. Saryuu had a "date" with Rian.

They had decided to spend in the day in the park when they found a spot to sit on they started talking about their day Rian was explaining how Yuuichi and her almost blew up the chemistry room when they failed to complete an experiment. Saryuu couldn't help but look at Rian with a jealous glare. Why was she always talking about other boys.

Rian's eyebrows rose "Why are you looking at me like that" she hadn't seen him look like that ever since Ragnarok ended. Saryuu smirked and leaned in until he was inches away from her lips. " Did you do this with Yuuichi?" he whispered before smashing his own lips on hers. To say that Rian was shocked would be an understatement. She was flabbergasted her cheeks reddened and her heart picked up pace.

When they pulled away Rian was embarrassed "What why did you do that, that was my first kiss!" Rian yelled blushing and looking down. Saryuu chuckled "Don't worry you look cute and I know you feel the same way so no big deal right?" Rian bit her lip and nodded. " Can i kiss you again?" Saryuu asked smiling.

Rian smirked " You didn't ask me the first time why so formal all of a sudden" Saryuu laughed and kissed Rian again but this time more passionately

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Author note:

And done I will write a new one-shot as soon as possible love you all bye bye xxx


End file.
